


“I’m your fool”

by Parker_Writes_WE



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Waverly stumbles upon a song that speaks to her like no song has ever.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628209
Kudos: 37





	“I’m your fool”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WayHaught Week 2020. Prompt 3: slow dancing
> 
> The song used is one of my all time favorites. Hope you like it!

_“I miss you, yeah I'm just waking up, feeling lonely as fuck and I want you”_

The first time Waverly had stumbled upon this song, “Fool” by one Alyson Stoner, she’d been too enchanted by the soft voice coming through the speakers at the Homestead. She was home alone, Nicole away for her second week as Sheriff of Purgatory. After months and months of waiting, her favorite people rescued her from that god-awful garden, Nicole had finally answered the question she’d asked on the porch, the one that had been burning inside her for so long.

Now, months later, the first plans for the wedding had been made. A small wedding, held at their favorite place. The Homestead. Only their closest friends and family would be attending. Waverly and Nicole both tried to keep their wedding clothes secret from each other. And they were succeeding. They were slowly making decisions about all different aspects, and one of those was the song for their first dance as a married couple.

Waverly had invested in a Spotify Premium account, and had often opted to choose a certain genre to listen to. She’d let whatever songs came up play until the end. But this one in particular caught her attention. She picked up her phone, and looked up the lyrics.

_On the floor, on the chair, I don't care, anywhere that you want to, just gimme that gimme that heartfelt makin' my heart melt feeling, mmh_

The song very much spoke to her. The lyrics often reminded her of all the things she felt in her relationship with Nicole. She’d never experienced a love like this. Purgatory did have limited dating options, but the redhead’s arrival had changed her. Waverly felt more confident, more comfortable with touches and kisses, and felt more like her true self than she ever had. And Nicole had allowed her to grow like that. And the fact that Nicole _never_ failed to make her toes curl whenever they were in the throes of passion didn’t hurt either. Their sex life was absolutely marvelous, and the brunette knew it would stay like that for a long time. She’d _always, always_ want Nicole.

_I'm sorry, every night I go out, always giving you reasons to worry_

The beginning of the second verse reminded her of the words that were often unspoken. Nicole and Waverly both knew the risks that came with being the Sheriff of a demon-ridden town like Purgatory, and the brunette was often scared her girlfriend wouldn’t make it back home after a long day. The lyrics almost sounded like they came directly from Nicole’s mind, and Waverly knew that she felt terrible about it.

_But it's all in your head, I'm a good girl I swear, won't you hurry, to gimme that, gimme that old school, playing it all cool, baby, mmh_

It’s not like Waverly would ever be sure she’d never end up in danger either. A half-angel, rescued from the Garden of Eden, her life had changed a lot. The brunette knew Nicole was worried too. Even if the Homestead was practically impenetrable by now, there was still a tiny smidge of worry inside the redhead’s mind. But they both knew they’d do whatever it took to return to their place in each other’s arms.

_So gimme love, hey, take it right back to your backseat, oh_

_'Cause I can't get enough, I don't wanna wait no, I just wanna take off_

Waverly had asked Nicole often enough to “give her love”, and Nicole never once denied her. Their love was true, and everyone in Purgatory knew those two would spend their lives together. Waverly could never get enough of that feeling inside her whenever she was with Nicole. Whether it was the feeling of safety she felt when Nicole’s arms were around her, or the feeling of pride she felt whenever she watched her girlfriend be the best Sheriff this town had ever had. So many feelings coursed through whenever she thought about her now fiancée.

_Right into your heart, right to where you are_

_Baby you know, what you do_

Waverly was sure she’d always be able to perfectly recall her first meeting with Nicole. The way she’d swaggered right into her heart, with that white Stetson in her hands, and a dimpled smile on her face. The flirting, the soft touches, the “knight in shining armor” moment, and everything in between. And Waverly was still convinced her girlfriend knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her. Nicole couldn’t convince her otherwise.

_When you look at me like that, mmh_

_And that voice, it drives me mad, mmh_

_And you know that just one touch_

_And God I'm sold_

_I'm your fool_

The first time Waverly heard the chorus of her new favorite song, she’d immediately had this vision of her and Nicole slowly swaying in the living room, no words spoken between them. She could imagine her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s neck, and slowly leaning up to whisper the last few words into her ear. She was a fool for Nicole, but she was _her_ fool, and that was all that mattered.

_Believe me, it's just us, me and you, one and one, it makes two, it's so easy_

Waverly’s favorite moments always happened when it was just her and Nicole. One and one makes two, and their two felt absolutely perfect. Being around Nicole was always easy. The redhead had not once asked her to be someone she wasn’t, just like she’d said in her car, a few hours before the brunette had finally taken the plunge and kissed the woman she couldn’t stop thinking about. Waverly was incredibly grateful for that. With Nicole’s arrival in Purgatory, things had started to shift for Waverly. She felt like she was finally able to figure out what _she_ wanted, not what others thought she would want.

There was something about Nicole that always made Waverly feel safe to be her true self. And it was incredibly liberating. She loved those moments when they both acted like they were six years old again, running around and playing tag before tackling each other to the ground and ending up in a tickle fight and eventually a make-out session.

_An equation that will never change, you and I are meant to be_

_It's gravity, no matter how far, wherever we are waiting, mmh_

Now that Waverly had experienced true love, she never wanted it to change. Nicole was her person, and she was more convinced of that fact as the days passed. Every single day, the brunette was sure she couldn’t love her girlfriend any more than she already did, but every single day she was proven wrong. Whether it was the sunlight falling just right onto Nicole’s hair, or that damn dimple popping out just a little more when she really smiled, there was always something that felt new to Waverly. Sometimes, a tiny little part of her mind wondered why Nicole would stay with her, but Nicole was almost always able to read her mind, and whispered all the reasons she loved her in her ear while they were cuddled up on the couch.

_So gimme love, gimme love, take it right back to your backseat, oh_

_'Cause I can't get enough, I don't wanna wait no, I just wanna take off_

And now, the moment had finally come. Waverly knew Nicole was waiting for at the end of the aisle, and in front of the white arch, put up in the middle of the garden of the Homestead. Doc held out his arm, ready to walk her down the aisle and into the arms of her beautiful fiancée. Waverly knew Nicole would give her love, as she had done every single day since their first meeting. Everything Nicole did, it was always guided by her love for the brunette. And Waverly would never get enough of that. It was an honor to be loved by Nicole, and Waverly felt it coursing through her veins as the redhead came into her view.

Tears were clearly shining in the corners of her eyes, and she reached inside the pocket of her fancy, white suit. It was like it was made special for her, tailored to fit her tall, lean body. Nicole always looked good, but _damn_ if Waverly didn’t feel a touch of arousal settling between her legs. She shook her head, there was no time for that now. Right now, she was going to get married to the love of her life. There would be more than _plenty_ of time to take care of that later that evening.

_Right into your heart, right to where you are_

_Baby you know, what you do_

Nicole watched as Waverly walked down the aisle, guided by Doc. The brunette looked more beautiful than ever, and she couldn’t stop the single tear from running down her cheek. Waverly was walking right into her heart again, exactly like she did the first time she watched her walk down the Main Street in Purgatory. Nicole had always known and felt that the younger woman was special, and somehow she knew her time would come to show her exactly how special.

_When you look at me like that, mmh_

_And that voice, it drives me mad, mmh_

_And you know that just one touch_

_And God I'm sold_

_I'm your fool_

The wedding ceremony was kept short, and soon enough, both Waverly and Nicole were reciting their vows, exchanging rings and sealing their marriage with a deep kiss. The redhead tipped her _wife_ (God that felt great to say), and held her close as they kissed for a long minute. Wynonna’s calling “to get a damn room” caused them to break their kiss with the biggest smile on their faces. They’d finally done it. They were MARRIED!

Just a few hours later, Nicole and Waverly were finally dancing as a married couple for the first time. The song had been kept secret from all the guests, but the lyrics made many people ‘awww’ and some even cried. Every single person in the room knew that this song perfectly described the couple on the floor. Waverly and Nicole were only focused on each other, as they slowly danced to their favorite song.

_When you look at me like that, mmh_

_And that voice, it drives me mad, mmh_

_And you know that just one touch_

_And God I'm sold_

_I'm your fool_

“Happy 40th anniversary, my love,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear. Every single year, Waverly and Nicole would do a repeat performance of their first dance as a married couple, even if no one was around to watch. That song was the first song on the soundtrack of their life together, and no one could take it away from them. Their children, Wesley and Willow Earp-Haught, now all grown-up, were watching them as they stood in the doorway. They grew up in a house filled with love and laughter, and sometimes were quite jealous of the love their parents felt for each other.

_Give me love, gimme love, ooh_

_Give me love, gimme love_

_And you know that just one touch_

_And God I'm sold_

_I'm your fool_

_And when you look at me like that, mmh_

_And that voice, it drives me mad, mmh_

_And you know that just one touch_

_And God I'm sold_

_I'm your fool_

Listen to the song here: https://open.spotify.com/album/1aeFhnjCKeTB08Zuql7UxG?si=2VpZt82tRg6MQWoCkV8cpw


End file.
